Midna's Departure
by ImmiCamaraderi
Summary: Link x Midna. What really happened in the Mirror Chamber when she left.


"_Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"_

Her question kept echoing in my head and all I could see was Midna even though I was staring at my boots blending into the rough steps leading up to the Mirror Chamber. The two princesses were ahead of me, almost floating it seemed. Anyone back in Ordon Village would have been wondering how I got so lucky to be there, considering that I work on a ranch. At the time, I wondered if I would go back there, now that everything was settling back to as it was before. I thought that Hyrule wouldn't need me around anymore. Even though it was incredibly dangerous, I managed to meet amazing people and they risked their lives to help me. Ashei, Auru and Shad. Yeta and Yeto. Darbus, Impaz, Renado, Ralis and Telma. Princess Zelda.

Midna.

I can't express how happy I was when you started to open up to me. You held such a heavy secret and I finally felt a smile of happiness from you for the first time. I...

The spiralling floor seemed to go by quickly as I didn't want her to leave. I looked up for the first time since we reached Arbiter's Grounds and I saw Midna slowing down. It gave me hope, even if it was just for a second, that maybe she would hesitate and then change her mind to stay here with us. But then I saw her smile. She was smiling with relief. I remembered that she, like Zelda, had lost her power to Ganondorf and Zant. Midna could finally return to the Twilight Realm as their princess and not have to worry about hiding in my shadow any longer. Her pride was back and it was great to see.

Then she stopped. Our journey was concluding.

Midna turned around and faced Zelda and myself. When she looked at us, she smiled. Blushed, looked down but radiance still shone across her face. And then, the first words since we left Hyrule Field were spoken.

"Zelda, do you mind if I have a word with Link for a moment?" Midna said, softly. Zelda also smiled and made her way to the entrance of the Mirror Chamber. The woman in black came closer to me. I could feel my face grow warmer. She was so beautiful.

"Don't feel so embarrassed. It's still me or maybe I couldn't see you blush underneath that fur. While I was on your back or in your shadow, you couldn't see my face flush either, I admit it." Her words only made my face slip into a darker shade of crimson. I couldn't look at her like this so I hung my head. "I see," was the last thing I heard her say before the silence.

I didn't notice Midna move closer to me until her smooth skin wrapped around my neck, bringing me into a kiss. Knowing that this would probably be my only chance, I brought my arms to her waist and then up her spine. Midna's left hand traced over my cheek and jaw before our lips parted. She looked into my eyes and we just stayed there for a while. Then I pulled her into me, grabbing onto her body tightly. I didn't want her to leave our world as it seemed that I somehow knew what was going to happen later.

While in the embrace, she said, "I know you can't say how you feel with words, Link, but I think I've grown to understand what you think without them. I love you, Link. Please...remember that."

After that, she pulled away and signalled Princess Zelda over with a wave. Then I heard her apologise. "I'm sorry, Link." Not knowing what she meant, I followed the princesses to the front of the Mirror of Twilight.

"_Well, I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix as we all know. But...never forget that there's another world bound to this one." _Midna stated, returning to her cool demeanour.

Zelda stayed calm, as always, and replied, _"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...one cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...they left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes...that is what I believe."_

"_Zelda...your words are kind and your heart is true. If all Hyrule are like you...then maybe you'll do alright."_

It was after those words that Midna turned away from us and prepared herself for her departure. When she stopped, the short staircase appeared.

"_Thank you..."_ she began as she faced us again, _"well, the princess spoke truly; as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..."_

I smiled. That meant that she wanted to see us again. But then she closed her eyes and a tear appeared. I didn't think I would ever see her cry, even if it was just one tear.

"_Link...I..." _she began, as she pushed the tear over to the Mirror. It drifted over to us on the breeze. _"See you later..."_

But then it hit the Mirror, causing it to crack. Both Zelda and I knew what this meant and we gasped. She had reasoning behind it - not wanting to create another string of events like the last one - but I loved her and didn't want to let her go. By the time I looked at her again, she was at the top of the steps, waiting to return to her world. She looked distressed when she faced us but soon replaced it with a smile. My mouth was open and my heart was about to tear itself in half even though she continued to smile.

Then Midna disappeared into whiteness and then she was gone. The Mirror of Twilight shattered.

All hope of ever seeing the woman I love is just a memory now. As is she.


End file.
